


Chapped Lips

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But he's Hispanic soooo, I don't think I described how spotty looked so use whichever conlon you like, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Spot gets stood up on a date.





	Chapped Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shop au!!!!  
> Warnings: cussing, bring stood up (?), Drinking alcohol

Albert practically swooned when Spot came in. He was wearing a red collared shirt with black skinny jeans and red vans. Not his usual attire, plus he usually never came in here.

Albert watched him come up to the counter, taking notice of his chapped lips, before giving him a smile, "Hey, Spot."

"Hey." He sounded sheepish.

"What's with the get up?"

"Date."

'Shit.'

"Ohh, who's the lucky fella?"

Spot shrugged, "Some friend of Jack's." He let out an exauhsted sigh. He looked like he didn't want to do this.

"I'll go ahead and order so I'm not in the way... Can I get a medium iced coffee?" He asked, pulling his card from his wallet.

Albert grinned, "Of course. That'll be two ninety five."

Spot handed him the card, occasionally glancing back from time to time when he heard the door ding.

"Go sit down, bud. I'll call ya when it's done." The redhead smiled and gave him back the card as he saw how anxious his friend was.

After he had finished making the drink he looked up, seeing that Spot was still seated by himself. Spot's leg shook anxiously and he kept glancing at his phone from time to time.

Albert frowned.

"Sean!"

Spot looked up to Albert and went up to the counter. "Thanks."

"Y'know, girls usually order that."

Spot grinned slightly, "That so?"

"Mhm, I'm pretty sure if I didn't know you were gay before I'd know now."

Spot let out a chuckle, ears turning red before taking a sip. "Go do your fucking job before you get in trouble."

\-----

"Still ain't here?" Albert frowned as he got off work, standing beside the shorter.

"Nope. I got stood up." Spot sighed, playing with the now water at the bottom of his cup. "Kinda expected that. Seemed like a douche anyway."

"I'm sorry, dude."

Spot shrugged.

The redhead sat down in front of him and smiled. "We can do something."

"Yeah? Like what?" Spot smirked, finally looking up.

"Wanna get stoned?" It was a suggestion, probably not the best one of course.

Spot seemed to contiplate the idea for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Nah, not in the mood for it."

"Well, we could get drunk?"

"At...-" Spot looked at his phone, "- three in the afternoon?"

"Why not?"

Spot grabbed the plastic cup, standing. "Fuck it. Let's go."

Al rushed out with Spot, both making their way to the taller's apartment. Once inside they headed towards the kitchen, Albert grabbing the Jack Daniels and Coca Cola.

"Cheap ass."

"It's good." Albert retorted, handing Spot a glass from the cabinet before pouring both in.

"Cheers, bud." Spot joked before downing his drink in one gulp.

\-----

One thing that never failed to amaze Albert was that everytime Spot came over he always seemed to learn something new about him.

The first time it was that Spot loved dogs and had a huge soft spot for them.

Last time it was that Spot had a snort laugh.

This time it was that Spot was kind of a hopeless romantic.

They were watching How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days and he seemed to give a soft sigh after the last kiss. Albert looked over at the smaller male and grinned a little. "What was that?" He began. Spot so wasn't going to live this down.

"Hm?"

"That sigh. Is that you coming out as a hopeless romantic?" Albert teased, pulling the other close to hold him.

"No. Let me go." Spot slurred. He wriggled in Albert's pale arms, mumbling empty threats as he managed to free himself.

Spot faced him with a frown.

The next thing Albert did shocked both of them.

He placed his hand on Spot's cheek and ran his thumb over Spot's chapped lips. The gasp that exited Spot was almost perfect.

His lips felt rough. Some of his bottom lip was cracked, red lines in them.

"Your lips are chapped." Albert stated the obvious. He stared at the Hispanic's lips a moment longer before gently pulling him back and placing his lips against Spot's.

Spot sighed and wrapped his arms around Albert's shoulders, entangling his fingers in the other's red hair.

Albert could taste the liquor and Jack Daniels and Coke, it tasted awful and he could feel Spot's terrible chapped lips smiling as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't care less.

This was perfect.


End file.
